bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shota Aizawa
|romaji= Aizawa Shōta |alias = |birthday= November 8 |age= 30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender= Male |height= 183 cm (6'0") |hair= Black |eye= Black Red (Anime (Using Erasure)) Yellow (Manga (Using Erasure)) |bloodtype= B |quirk= Erasure |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Purple Revolution Onomura Pharma Corp. Raid Team Shie Hassaikai Raid Team |fightingstyle = Binding Cloth |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= (Season 1) (Season 2+) |image gallery= Yes }} |Aizawa Shōta}}, also known as the Erasure Hero: , is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A. Appearance Shota is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. After being heavily injured by Nomu, Shota's entire face and both of his arms were completely covered in bandages. Once these bandages were removed, Shota reveals a deep scar underneath his right eye. Gallery Shota Aizawa manga.png|Shota Aizawa in the manga. Shota Aizawa Hero Costume Anime Action.png|Shota's Action Pose Shota scar headshot.png|Shota's scar from his fight with Nomu. Shota Sports Festival headshot.png|Eraser Head recovering from Nomu's attack. Eraser Head origin.png|Shota (left) and Hizashi Yamada (right) as U.A. students. Sixteen_years_old_Shota_Aizawa.png|Shota as a U.A Student. Eraser Head costume during his second year.png|Shota Hero Costume during his second year at U.A. Personality Shota is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, and impatient, exhorting very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead. As a teacher of high expectations, Shota is known to expel students who he feels are not suited for U.A. High, although it is noteworthy that he has not expelled any students from Class 1-A yet despite being well-known for doing so. He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behavior. Shota is not afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushes the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students can overcome their limits. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He has mentioned on several occasions that some of U.A.'s choices when it comes to examinations are not practical or challenging enough for real Hero hopefuls and is adamant about having certain systems used by the institution changed. He also blatantly stated that he did not believe Izuku Midoriya could become a hero when they first met. He is also known for lying to his students in order to manipulate them into giving their best, a technique he describes as a 'logical ruse'/'rational deception'. Despite his apathetic traits, Shota genuinely cares about his students and will go to great lengths to protect them as he saved Tsuyu Asui from Tomura Shigaraki, in spite of his grievous injuries. He has also expressed belief in his students on multiple occasions and is confident that even the likes of Katsuki Bakugo would not be swayed by Villains. Recovery Girl even implied that he allowed himself to be captured by Momo Yaoyorozu during her End of Term Test in order to boost her confidence. Shota has shown on several occasions that he is not completely devoid of joy or humor. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by one of his students or after he tricks them with one of his 'rational deceptions'. Abilities Overall Abilities: Eraser Head has demonstrated incredible combat prowess and ingenuity that makes him one of the most formidable teachers and Pro Heroes at U.A. High School. Even without his Quirk, Eraser Head relies on his hand to hand skills, excelling in close quarters combat. He uses his combat skills in conjunction with his capturing weapon, and is very strong and quick when doing so. He effectively held his own while surrounded and outnumbered dozens to one, evading multiple attacks from villains of various sizes before restraining them and sending them flying with calculated counter attacks. He was even able to nearly defeat Tomura Shigaraki, a highly capable villain, before Nomu intervened and overpowered the Erasure Hero. Other than Tomura, Eraser Head can effectively fend off high level villains such as Vanguard Action Squad members, Dabi and Himiko Toga, albeit with some difficulty. Keen Intellect: Shota had been seen to have keen observation and evaluation skills. He can easily evaluate his student's personalities and their mental state. He is an expert on collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another. He uses goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out who he's looking at. He also quickly creates strategies for dealing with different types of enemies, even those who are immune to his Quirk. Quirk |Masshō}}: Shota's Quirk gives him the ability to nullify another person's Quirk by looking at the user. After sustaining grievous injuries at the U.S.J., Shota can't use his Quirk for as long and must rest longer between erasures. While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks: *Erasure deactivates if Shota blinks or if his line of sight is obstructed. *His Quirk gives Shota bad dry eye, forcing him to blink more often when he uses the power continuously. *Mutant-Class Quirks are immune to erasure. *Erasure makes Shota's hair stand on end while it is active, allowing his enemies to see when his Quirk is active or not. *This Quirk has no offensive potential. Stats Equipment Eye drops: Shota carries a small green case of eye drops with him. He uses them to treat the dry eye caused by his Quirk. : Eraser Head's weapon of choice is a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. He uses these restraining bonds to capture and immobilize targets. It is often used with his Quirk, and can be used to counter enemies who are immune to erasures. He states that it took him six years to master using his binding cloth. Goggles: Eraser Head can be recognized by the gold goggles he wears around his neck, hidden by his scarf. He only puts them on in a fight because they complement Shota's Quirk. The goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determining whose Quirk has been erased. He got these goggles from a friend from his school years. Caltrops: Eraser Head used caltrops in the practical battle against Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu. They were effective when used in combination with the capturing weapon. After suspending Shoto in mid-air with the capturing weapon, Shota threw caltrops beneath Shoto so he couldn't land safely in case he escaped his restraints. Knife: Eraser Head has a large knife that he uses for non-combat purposes. It's useful to cut off his Capturing Weapon should it become stuck to something. Capture Weapon.png|Capturing Weapon. Caltrops.png|Eraser Head using caltrops against Shoto. Eraserhead goggles.png|Eraser Head's signature goggles. Battles & Events Trivia *Shota's given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". It also has the character which can mean "Mutual" or "Councillor". *Shota likes cats. *Shota's room is quite empty, a reference to his behavior. *Shota's specialty is short-length sneak attacks. *Shota's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Shota ranked 9th in the First Popularity Poll. **Shota ranked 4th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Shota ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 11th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. **Ranked 7th in the Fifth Popularity Poll. *Present Mic was the one who gave Shota his hero name. **Shota also shares his Hero name with the 1977 drama/fantasy film, Eraserhead, directed by David Lynch. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's "Plus Ultra". Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it." *(To All Might, regarding Izuku Midoriya) "He doesn't... have no chance. That's all I can say. Because if he had no prospects, I would cut him loose. There's nothing crueler than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "No good hero is a one trick pony." *(To a Pro Hero in the audience, regarding Katsuki Bakugo and Ochaco Uraraka's match) "Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty? If that's what you're taking from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites. She's come this far, and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because he wants to win so badly... that there's no room for carelessness or holding back." References Site Navigation de:Shota Aizawa fr:Shota Aizawa it:Shota Aizawa pl:Shota Aizawa pt-br:Shota Aizawa ru:Шота Аизава es:Shota Aizawa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Teachers Category:Team Purple Revolution Members Category:Jaku General Hospital Raid Team